


Appropriate Workplace Decorations

by Meatball42



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Pumpkins, Trick or Treat: Treat, candy corn, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Travis loves Halloween. Wesdoesn't. They settle it in their usual way.





	Appropriate Workplace Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/gifts).

Travis loved decorating for Halloween. His desk held a massive bowl of candy corn for their fellow officers, a mini-pumpkin, carefully carved by one of his many nephews, and a mummy animatronic with a realistic yellowing cloth wrap that made a god-awful moaning sound when you pressed the red button on its base.

Because Wes hated germs, rotting plants, and excessive noise, things were… tense. 

“I bet a hundred bucks you can’t go the rest of the month without getting called a party pooper,” Travis said casually.

Wes scowled. “I could!”

Thus began a hellish few weeks at the precinct.


End file.
